Children of Greyvale - Epilogue
The Siblings of House Greyvale had accomplished their primary task, the dissident leader of the outspoken elements of the Greyvale County had been silenced. The sell-sword guardians to this village had been obliterated, but with much blood spilt their presence in this matter needed to be cleansed. As the defeated body of House Greyvale’s 1st Daughter Sinhildr Thundercaller Greyvale, the towering half-goliath champion slumped to the ground, cranium split in two down to the neck, her younger siblings who had crowded around her and brought about her demise finally had time to breath. Even though all opposition had been felled, Juliet Lovelace Greyvale, youngest and treasured daughter of House Greyvale, kept applying her torture of a thousand cuts over the now deceased form of the veteran tiefling mercenary, Marbas. While dressed in gothic colours of leathers mixed with frills and bows the outward appearance of this shy half-elf girl had now been shocked with stains of blood streaks and a forebodingly wicked smile creeping across her delicate features. 4th Son, Thrun Furor Greyvale snapped out of his terrifyingly focused rage. The half-orc berserker regaining his composure took stock of the chaos that someone had brought upon this village and the scene that had ensued. His hulking form relented to a further calm seeing that his sister Juliet was fine and that she was having such fun on her first outing in the real world. He pondered on which of these gruesome scenes to add to his tattooed library of obscenities upon his body when they returned home. While 3rd Son, Norfumli Greatbraids Greyvale arranged corpses of villagers that littered the ground for a comfortable construct to take a nap upon, the brow furrowed deeply on the forehead of his sickly looking human necromancer brother. The 2nd Son, Hilliard Cursebones Greyvale burst out in outrage drawing their attention to the fact mother wanted this all to be “''hush hush''”. And that their current predicament would not do, not do at all. His concerns mostly fell on deaf ears as the half-dwarf covered in dreadlocks and alcohol stains before him had already fallen unconscious. Unbeknownst to the rest 2nd Daughter, Izel Amethyst Greyvale was, as usual, silently one step ahead of her youngers weaving a new plan and narrative. Maintaining her cover behind Murreyfield’s Blacksmiths the human arcane archer first set about doctoring the corpse of their spy, Douglas “Doug” Smith. She manufactured enough evidence upon his body to implicate Doug in the collusion with the sell-swords to ambush and massacre the villagers in order to clear out the mines of their precious minerals. She had need of only one last piece to this puzzle… Izel’s siblings in the town square were in agreement, they would massacre the remaining villagers and then burn it all to the ground removing all evidence. Thrun also thought it would be smart to explain to mother that it was all the mercenaries fault and that they were the ones that avenged the village by killing the three hired hands. He beamed with pride at his genius. Seeing that her dim-witted family had provided her with the final piece to the fabrication, Izel departed back into the woods. She found that Norfumli’s horse Harry had wandered off, but her own horse had loyally remained. Of course she did. Mounting up she found that her nameless steed was a little bit sluggish, however she thought to herself she had raised her horse well as her constitution had remained strong on this episode of Norfumli’s antics. Together they swiftly galloped off. She did not stay around long enough to see one of her pawns was about to be removed from the board… As the remaining siblings in the town square began to set the wooden village buildings ablaze, Hilliard began casting his dark magics, reanimated corpses he raised two more zombies to his side. The first being the heavily slashed up form of the tiefling Marbas. Curse words could still be heard rolling out of his dust filled lungs. Juliet took extra glee in continuing to apply light cuts to his form. The second and most disturbing was the resurrection of his own towering elder sister. Hulking to her feet, Sinhildr still wearing the Storm Giant armour now noticeably tarnished having lost the previous electrified glimmer it once contained. With the zombie pack dashing behind the siblings gathered their things mounting back up upon Grot, Killer and Black Beauty respectively setting off back to Greyvale Manor to the north east of the county. As they rode back out of the dirt road they had entered in on through the Brackenrock Woods, the burning inferno that had previously been the village of Murrayfield raised up behind them. Some time later in the very same woods, Harry would track down Norfumli who had avoided the fire in his drunken stooper. Harry being a very good boy picked up the half-dwarf drunkard, placing him over his back and took him home. Returning to the manor Thrun at the head of the pack rushed through several sets of double doors in the manor excitedly ready to tell his tale and bask in the adulation. To his dismay upon erupting into the dimly lit main hall he saw Izel standing next to mother’s throne. Losing momentum he recovered enough to begin chronicling their adventure… however, a raised hand from their porcelain and intimidating mother, Countessa Alverta de Greyvale, his speech was soon cut short. The younger sibling braced for bad news. What followed left them all in shock. Izel had spoken nothing but the truth to mother about what had transpired. The Countessa was very much pleased with her children, and especially how they had taken care of her treacherous first daughter. She took glee and showed merit to Hilliard for how he can continue to have a use for their wayward sibling. Calling them each forward in turn she dispensed each of them a gift. She kissed each of them on the forehead, a gift worthy of a true child of House Greyvale. Countessa de Greyvale could now clearly focus upon her next suiter and the arrival of Sir Leoric Whitemane and his Illumiknights riding from the county of Valormarch. With her iron rule over Greyvale County nothing could go wrong and her ascention above all would not be halted. One hundred years later Greyvale Manor lays abandoned, untouched for decades and the lineage of House Greyvale lost to whispers and folktale.